1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stratigraphic interpretation of well logs and more particularly to an automated interpretation system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible to predict oil recovery efficiency of a reservoir by an analysis of information relating to the depositional environment in which the reservoir was formed. In this approach, identification and labeling of depositional units is generally performed by experienced expert stratigraphers who review well logs and mark unit boundaries and identify units by hand. As a result, information obtained from these analyses can vary according to the particular expert performing the analysis, and the time required to analyze a large number of well logs can be quite long. Automation of the analysis of well logs can reduce the stratigrapher's workload and may provide more uniformity of analysis.